Drunken Cries
by charmed1818
Summary: Olivia decides to confess her love for Elliot to a bartender, but who might be listening? EO! Read and review!


Drunken Cries

"_Liv, are you okay?" he asked._

"_Yeah, I'm great," she sobbed._

"_Is that why you're crying your eyes out to a bartender?" he asked already knowing the answer._

"_How long have you been there?" I said as tears streamed down my face._

"_Long enough," he stated quietly._

2 HOURS EARLIER - Olivia POV

It had been a terrible day. Well, considering I worked as a Special Victims Unit detective, I didn't have many good days. Because nice days were rare and few, I went to the bar a lot. I wouldn't say that I had an alcohol problem; I just needed a release after a hard day.

At the bar, sometimes a drink really wasn't what you even needed. What you really needed was a shoulder to cry on and a good listener. Usually the bartenders fit this description well.

Though tonight, I was looking to get drunk and spill out my heart. The bartender, Willie, wasn't the person I really wanted to see tonight though. Who I really wanted to see was a certain brown haired, blue eyed, very handsome detective known as Elliot Stabler.

I knew that dream would never happen, I thought as I was going on my third drink. Time seemed to fly by as I went on my fourth, fifth, and sixth drink. Usually, it more than six drinks for me to get drunk, but tonight I was so bent out of shape that all it took was six.

I flagged down the bartender, "can you fill this up for me." I said while motioning to my empty drink, although my words were a bit slurred.

"Are you sure you need another?" Willie asked, probably noticing my slurred words.

"No! I don't even know what I want anymore! I take that back. I do know what I want, but I'll never have _him_," I wept.

"Hey now, you seem like a really nice lady, so I don't see why that guy wouldn't want you," Willie tried to console me.

"You don't understand! I'm such a wreck and he's perfect. He knows that I had a screwed up past, and that I'm still screwed up!" I almost screamed, edging on hysterical by now.

"It seems like you really love this guy," He hit right on the mark.

"Is it that obvious?" I had calmed down a little.

"About as obvious as it gets. Have you actually tried asking him about how he feels?" He asked, but it just made me burst into tears again. "I'll take that as a yes, but then he rejected you."

"No, you're wrong. I haven't asked him because I know the answer," I answered through tears.

I continued to babble about Elliot and my problems, and I was so engrossed I didn't even notice a man come over and sit next to me. It wasn't until the man spoke that I even knew he was there.

"Liv, are you okay?" he asked. I thought I was going to die, or maybe just pass out. Was I just imagining him? When I noticed Willie react to him I knew he was real and that just made me cry even harder.

"Yeah, I'm great," she sobbed.

"Is that why you're crying your eyes out to a bartender?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"How long have you been there?" I asked as tears streamed down my face.

"Long enough," he stated quietly.

Great, now everything was going to be awkward because he probably heard me spilling my guts and thought I was a crazy stalker or something.

"Come on Liv, I think we should get out of here," Elliot said as he got up and grabbed my arm. We walked out of the bar and started off towards my apartment. It was a silent walk, and probably one of the most awkward moments in my life. I couldn't help but wonder how much he had heard and what was going through his mind.

Once we got to my apartment, my hands were shaking so badly that I couldn't even unlock the door.

"Here, let me help you with that," Elliot said taking the keys from my hands. He managed to open the door a lot faster than I would have been able to while in this condition.

"Thanks," I replied barely above a whisper. We shrugged off our coats and I walked into the kitchen to get some water. Elliot followed, but it seemed like he read my mind when he opened the cupboard, got out a glass, filled it with water, and handed it to my while starting towards the couch.

It was silent for a minute or two before Elliot made the first move and spoke up, "Olivia, do you really believe all of those things that you said?"

I had no idea what was the right thing to say, so I just said what I felt was right, "I know that I have feelings for you; I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you, but I also know that you don't feel the same way about me and that a relationship will never happen."

"Oh, so you can read minds now?" he failed miserably at trying to lighten the mood.

"Right now, I'm not sure how you can even joke around when I'm all but confessing my undying love for you," I hissed.

His face immediately fell. Great now on top of everything he probably thinks I'm a bitch. Before I could apologize, he did, "Liv, I'm sorry, I just don't know how to act in a situation like this. This hasn't ever happened to me."

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't be getting angry with you just because you were trying to make me feel better," I said as the tears starting streaming down again.

"Shh, don't cry. I hate it when you cry because it makes me want to cry too," Elliot said near tears.

"Why would you cry, Elliot?" I blubbered.

"Because I love you too," I stopped crying. Had I heard him right? Did he just say that he loved me?

"What?" I asked like an idiot. I really didn't care if sounded like an idiot though; I just wanted to know the truth.

"Olivia, I love you. To tell you truth, I felt the same exact way that you did. The only difference was that I didn't go around talking to bartenders about you," he smiled, and when he smiled, man, it was gorgeous.

"I cannot believe that for years I felt like this about you, but I thought you didn't like me, so I never tried to ask you about it, and now I really do feel like an idiot," I babbled. God, why did I have to babble so much?

"Well, I don't think that you're an idiot, but if you are, then you're a loved idiot," that was all I heard before I felt Elliot's lips crash down on my own.

Once our kiss was finished, I managed to say, "I think that was the best kiss I have ever had."

I couldn't stop smiling. This was real, all of this was actually happening. Elliot loved me, and that was all that mattered.

"I have to say that I agree," he said before dazzling with an amazing kiss once again.

As cheesy as it may sound, my fairytale had come true. So maybe it wasn't in the exact way I had imagined, but hey, I'm not going to be picky. I really can picture spending the rest of my life with him.

I still couldn't believe that this was happening, but I think that I'll get used to it pretty fast.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the story! Please review and tell me what you think! I'm open to anything!

**Olivia**


End file.
